Ragna the Bloodedge/Quotes
Character Introduction * Heh, so this is one of the "possibilities", huh. In that case, all I'll to do is BEAT ALL OF YOU up! This is getting interesting... I'll show you, the power of the AZURE! Battle Quotes * "Hell's!" (using Hell's Fang) ** "Fang!" (using Hell's Fang followup) * "Go get um!" (using Hell's Fang) ** "Hell's Fang!" (using Hell's Fang followup) * "Pay attention!" (using Gaunlet Hades) ** "Gauntlet Hades!" (using Gauntlet Hades followup) * "Gauntlet!" (using Gauntlet Hades) ** "Dumbass!" (using Gauntlet Hades followup) * "Inferno Divider!" (using Inferno Divider) ** "Break!" (Inferno Divider follow-up) * "Pathetic!" (using Inferno Divider) ** "Stay down!" (Inferno Divider follow-up) * "Crush!" (using Dead Spike) * "Go!" (using Dead Spike) * "Dead Spike!" (using Dead Spike) * "Screw off!" (Using Dead Spike from Extra Skill) * "Fly!" (Using Dead Spike from Extra Skill) * "You're in my way!" (using Inferno Divider) ** "Shatter!" ( Inferno Divider follow-up) * "Blood Scyther!" (Using Blood Scyther) * "This will leave a mark!" (Using Blood Scyther) * "Gonna cut you down!" (Using Blood Scyther) * "Belial Edge!" (Jumping "C") * "Useless!" (Jumping "C") * "Here I go." (Jumping "C") * "Watch your feet!" (down "C") * "You see this?" (neutral "C") * "Shut up!" (neutral "C") * "No holding back! Say goodbye!" (if Ragna lands a Crush Assault) * "You're done! It's over! " (If Ragna lands a Crush Assault) * "Bastard!" (Auto combo 5AAA) * "This will hurt!" (Throw) * "Let's finish this!" (Distortion Skill Duo) * "Let's keep it going!" (Distortion Skill Duo) * "Let darkness consume you!" (using Devoured by Darkness Distortion Skill) ** "Crumble! (Devoured by Darkness) * "It's over!" (using Devoured by Darness Distortion Skill) ** "See ya!" ( Devoured by Darkness ) * Carnage...! (Carnage Scissors distortion) ** "Scissors!!!!" ( Carnage Scissors follow-up) * "Carnage Scissors!" (using Carnage Scissors Distortion Skill) ** "I'll devoured you!" (Carnage Scissors Distortion Skill follow-up) * "Nightmare Edge! " (using Nightmare Edge) ** "Sink!" (Nightmare Edge follow-up) * "Drown in darkness!" (using Nightmare Edge) ** "Night!" (Nightmare Edge follow-up) * "Fall!" (using Nightmare Edge) ** "Gotcha!" (using follow up from Nightmare Edge) * "How's that?" (6k damage) * "Die!" (8k damage) * "You dead yet?" (10k damage) * "Let's go!" (Cross Raid) * "Hell if I gotta!" (Cross Raid) * "You scared?" (idle) * "Not quite." (Throw escape) * "Dumbass!" (Throw escape) * "Tricky!" (Guard fail: Low) * "Not good!" (Guard fail: Overhead) * "Shit!" (If getting hit or punished) * "Son of a ...!" (If getting hit or punished) * "Dammit!" (If getting hit or punished) * "Seriously?" (If getting hit or punished) * "Annoying!" (recovered after being hit) * "Let's go!" (recovered after being hit) * "Bring it!" (recovered after being hit) * "Nice try!" (Blocking) * "Weak!" (Blocking) * "Get lost!" (Reject Guard) * "Move!" (Reject Guard) * "Move over!" (Cross Burst) * "Not so fast! (Cross Burst) * "Try and keep up!" (using Cross Combo) * "This is the end!" (using Cross Combo) * "I've got this." (Duo Change) * "Geez!" (Duo Change) * "Don't hurt yourself!" (Partner Skill Change) * "You bastard!" (remaining player) * "I can handle this myself!" (remaining player) * "Is this....the end?" (defeated) * "No...way!" (defeated) * "Blazblue, Activate!" (Resonance Blaze) * "Idea Engine, engaged!" (Resonance Blaze) * "Black Onslaught! Black Zagan! Nightmare Rage! Destruction! (Astral Heat) * "I'll show you the power of the Azure! I'll showed you fear! There's no hell, only the void. This is the power of the Azure!" (Astral Heat) Assist Quotes * "Take over!" (any partner skill character) * "Come here." (any partner skill character) * "Back me up!" (any partner skill character) * "You're up!" (any partner skill character) * "Hyde!" (when calling Hyde Kido for a partner skill) * "Ruby!" (when calling Ruby Rose for a partner skill) * "Yu!" (when calling Yu Narukami for a partner skill) * "Over to you." (when calling Yu Narukami for a partner skill) * "Noel!" (when calling Noel for a partner skill) * "Jin!" (when calling Jin Kisaragi for a partner skill) * "C'mon, perv!" (when calling Jin Kisaragi for a partner skill) * "Rabbit!" (when calling Rachel Alucard for a partner skill) * "Masked freak!" (when calling Hakumen for a partner skill) * "Mai!" (when calling Mai Natsume for a partner skill) * "You're up, boobs!" (when calling Mai Natsume for a partner skill) * 'Es!" (when calling Es for a partner skill) * "Nine!" (when calling Nine the Phantom for a partner skill) * "Hazama!" (when calling Hazama for a partner skill) * "Get the lead out!" (when calling Hazama for a skill) * "Tsubaki!" (when calling Izayoi for a partner skill) * "Mad Dog!" (when calling Azrael for a partner skill) * "Nu!" (when calling Nu-13 for a partner skill) * "Makoto!" (when calling Makoto Nanaya for a partner skill) * "Damn kid!" (when calling Platinum the Trinity for a partner skill) * "Go play!" (when calling Platinum the Trinity for a partner skill) * "Master!" (when calling Jubei for a partner skill) * "Let's go, master!" (when calling Jubei for a partner skill) * "Red Devil!" (when calling Tager for a partner skill) * "Heart!" (when calling Heart for a partner skill) * "Get 'em, Heart!" (when calling Heart for a partner skill) * "Hey, asshole!" (when calling Naoto Kurogane for a partner skill) * "Fine!" (when calling Naoto Kurogane for a partner skill) * "Dance, Yumi!" (when calling Yumi for a partner skill) * "Yumi!" (when calling Yumi for a partner skill) * "Terumi!" (when calling Susanoo for a partner skill) * "Mess 'em up!" (when calling Susanoo for a partner skill) * "Celica!" (when calling Celica for a partner skill) * "Go, Celica!" (when calling Celica for a partner skill) Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: ''Brother! Let's kill each other! :Ragna: Stop crying you little punk! I'll deal with you later. Noel Vermillion :Noel: What do we do, Ragna?! We haven’t devised a strategy or anything?! :Ragna: Huh? Who cares? Rachel Alucard :Rachel: It's time for your debut, Ragna. Go work up a sweat for the both of us. :Ragna: Pipe down and get off your high horse already! Hakumen :Hakumen: Your destruction at my hand is merely a matter of time. :Ragna: That's my line. You better not stab me in the back. Nu-13 :Nu: Who dares to stand in Ragna and Nu's way? Do you want to die? :Ragna: Personally, I'd welcome death right about now. Platinum the Trinity :Sena: Umm... please don’t hurt us, Mr. ...Pedo. :or :Luna: Just stay out of Luna's way, Pedo! :Ragna: I'm not a pedophile! Azrael :Azrael: Hors d-oeuvres first, then the main dish. Right, Grim Reaper? :Ragna: Sure. If you make it til' then, Mad Dog. Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Leaving my back to you, Ragna. Now let's go. :Ragna: Got it. Don't push yourself too hard, Master. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Ragna: Here we go again. Stay back, Celica. :Celica: No. Let me protect YOU this time! Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: Get ready, cuz’ you’re up next, you white haired bastard. :Ragna: Yeah. Keep barking, see what happens. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Terumi (Base): Now heel, little puppy. :Terumi (Susano'o): This is God's domain. :Ragna: Cram it. I'm on your side, you snaky asshole! Family Reunion (if Ragna is paired with Jin vs. Celica and Noel) :Jin: Don't get in my way. This is between me and my brother. :Ragna: Damn punk never learns his lesson. :Celica: Hey, are you two fighting again?! Not on our watch, right Noel? :Noel: That's ri-- Wait, OUR watch?! ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: ''Izanagi. :Ragna: Heh. I guess that's one idea. :Yu: Let me work with you. I won't be able to do this otherwise. :Ragna: (sigh) Do whatever you want. Just don't fall behind. :Yu: Then we're a team. Now… :Both: LET’S GO! Aegis :Aegis: I'll have you watch my blind spot. :Ragna: You better not shoot me with that thing. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Ragna: ''Cut straight through and take'em down. You got a problem with that? :Hyde: Not at all. That's what I always do. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: May your soul be redeemed under the light of the Licht Kreis. :Ragna: Done with the introduction, huh? Then let’s do this. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Oohhh! Oh, your weapon looks so cool! Can I take a look at it!? Can I please!? :Ragna: Do that later! Just get away! Blake Belladonna :Ragna: Sorry, but I'm gonna do what I want. :Blake: Sure, I just have to follow along. ''Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: ''We'll show you the power of love! :Ragna: Yeah, that's not what I'm workin' with... ''Senran Kagura Yumi :Yumi: ''Evil shall not escape me. :Ragna: Is that right? Good luck with that. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Ragna: I'm warnin' ya, I don't know how to go easy. :Akatsuki: I'm counting on it. Charge! Generic * "You should have seen this coming, Dumbass!" * "What's the matter? I ain't got all day." * "I'm not good at this whole "team" thing." * "I'll show you the power of the Azure! " * "Tch, what a pain in the ass." * "Who said that I needed your help?" Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: ''With those obstacles out of the way... :Ragna: Tch. (runs off) :Jin: ...Let's get back to killing each other! ...Brother? BROTHER!? Noel Vermillion :Noel: W-We did it. We won. :Ragna: Geez, that was close. Rachel Alucard :Rachel: You were sufficient, I suppose... for a mongrel. :Ragna: Yeah yeah. Good for you. Hakumen :Hakumen: I cannot ignore the evil that courses through your veins. :Ragna: Give it a rest. The crazy act is getting boring. Nu-13 :Nu: Do you get it now? Nu's the only one allowed to hurt Ragna. :Ragna: Um, when did I say you were allowed to hurt me? Platinum the Trinity :Luna: You’re pretty good...for a pedo. :Ragna: I said I’m not a pedophile, dammit! Azrael :Azrael: Pathetic. I'm not even full. :Ragna: Tch. You're really on the warpath. Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Come on now. You're just rough around the edges as ever. :Ragna: Who cares? We won, didn't we? Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: Are you okay? I can heal you if you need to... :Ragna: Leave 'em be. They got what they deserved. Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: There is no afterlife. :Ragna: Only the void. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Ragna: This is the power of the Azure. :Terumi (Susano’o): And the rage of a god. Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Ragna: Not bad! You got some moves. :Yu: Hm. Right back at ya. Aegis :Aegis: I accept all comers, Shadow or not. :Ragna: You've got to be kidding. We don't need any more trouble. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''Sorry, but I don't have any more time to waste on you! :Ragna: Ha, kid's got some stones. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: A victor has been determined. Any more fighting would be meaningless. :Ragna: You hear that? Now get lost! ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Ahh that power... I just got to know more about that thing. :Ragna: FYI: I ain't doing it. Blake Belladonna :Ragna: Feh. Nothing but small fry. :Blake: Says you. You don't know what I had to go through. Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Ragna: Get it now? This is--'' :Heart: ''The power of love! :Ragna: Ugh, you freakin... Senran Kagura Yumi :Yumi: Such are the wages of sin. :Ragna: That should cool you down a bit. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Ragna: You heard what I said. I don't go easy. :Akatsuki: A little late for regrets now. Generic * "See what you're dealing with now?" * "You better stay down, or you won't get up again." * "Close, but I'd never lose to you." * "Heh. Is that the best you got?" * "I figured you'd get in my way, but... you're not bad." (with a different partner) * "You still gonna tag along? Tch. Whatever." (with a different partner) * "That's as far as you go." (Win by time out) * "You should have stay in bed." (Win by time out) * "I don't believe this." (Lose by time out) * "I messed up!" (Lose by time out) Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi :Jin: ''Wait, Brother! I said WAIT! We should be killing each other right now! :Ragna: Damn, you're annoying... Fine, get over here and I'll put you to sleep! Noel Vermillion :Noel: Nice work, Ragna! Um, I made you a drink, if you're thirst--'' :Ragna: ''N-NO THANKS! Rachel Alucard :Rachel: I believe it's time for some tea. Ragna, would you start the preparations? :Ragna: Yeah, no. Go drink some river water. Hakumen :Hakumen: You are the very essence of evil, the heart of darkness. Your continued existence is a blight upon this world. :Ragna: Your speeches are getting old. If you wanna play the hero, then shut up and fight! Nu-13 :Nu: Hey, Ragna, Nu did her best, right? Tell me I'm a good girl♪ :Ragna: Sigh... No matter what I say, she's gonna hear what she wants to hear. Azrael :Azrael: Now, it's time for the main course. You better leave me satisfied, Grim Reaper...! :Ragna: Bring it. You just bit off more than you could chew! Platinum the Trinity :Sena: Lunaaa... Th-This guy’s eyes are scaring me... :Luna: Right? He’s TOOOTALLY a creeper. :Ragna: Gimme a break... Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: Alright, sit your behind down right there. Didja forget everything I taught ya? You really call that "fighting"? Fine then, guess we gotta start all over from the very beginnin'. Get yourself ready. : Ragna: Urk... Cut me some slack, Master... Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: Hmm, where to go next...? What do you think, Ragna? :Ragna: I don't care. You just need to find someplace to hide. Whenever you wander around, things get messy and-- HOW ARE YOU ALREADY GONE? Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: Alright, no more distractions. Let's do this, you son of a bitch. :Ragna: That's my line. Bring it on, punk. I'll show you the difference between you and me. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Terumi (Susano'o): Human powers are all meaningless in the face of a god. Your precious Azure Grimoire included. :Ragna: Oh yeah? How 'bout I test your little theory? With the power of the Azure... and with my own! ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Ragna: ''Look. I don't give a damn about the "strength of your bonds", but if you keep your eyes forward, I'll watch your back. :Yu: Our worlds may be different, but our bonds are shared... If you fight by my side, Ragna-san, I'll cut us a path! Aegis :Aegis: I've seen your fighting firsthand now, Ragna-san. Your skills and unpleasant appearance are worthy of your bounty. :Ragna: Heh, you think...? Hey! What do you mean, "unpleasant appearance"!? ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Ragna: ''Go home, kid. From here on out, your life's on the line. :Hyde: Little too late to worry about that. It has been ever since that fateful night... Orie Ballardiae :Ragna: It’s a mission, it’s justice, it’s fate... Do you always need some sort of justification to fight? What a drag. :Orie: Power without purpose is nothing but violence. My oath is not a shackle, it’s a boon. ''RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: ''Whoa, your weapon transforms too, right? And, it looks just like Crescent Rose! Hey, what other tricks can it do!? How much does it weight? What's it made out of!? Can I hold it? Please? Please? :Ragna: Argh, shut up! Just-- stop talking! Blake Belladonna :Blake: Geez... You're charging in head-first without even thinking. You could at least pay a LITTLE attention to your partner. :Ragna: Sorry, but in a fight, I'd rather not screw around. Arcana Heart Heart Aino :Heart: The power of love is so strong within you! I can feel it! :Ragna: Like I said, the power of the Azure isn't-- Ugh, fine. Let's just go with that. Senran Kagura Yumi :Ragna: So, what do you say? I've got a bounty on my head. You up for a challenge? :Yumi: If you were to use your power for evil, perhaps... Should it come to that, I would dedicate my entire spirit to your defeat. Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: What immense power... "Grim Reaper" is certainly appropriate. :Ragna: Heh. Says the "Thunder God." You were pretty wild back there too. Generic * "Alright, who's next? ...Hey, hurry it up or I'll leave you behind." * "We win. Guess being part of a team's not all bad." * "I'm gonna put an end to all this. So you can just stay down." * "Tch.. You done wasting my time yet? I've got things to do, places to be." * "This is the power of the Azure... MY power!" Category:Quotes